


Outcomes of the Alleyway Call

by secretlysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlysantiago/pseuds/secretlysantiago
Summary: When Detective Raymond Holt gets called to investigate suspicious activity one night, he doesn't think much of it. He arrives at the scene, everything looks fine, but then he spots a blanket. Little did he know what was under that blanket would change his life forever.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Outcomes of the Alleyway Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoy this, I have a whole plot thought up for it! Let me know what you think in the comments - thanks for reading! - Caoimhe x

It was an ordinary moment, in an ordinary shift, in an ordinary day, in an ordinary week for 24-year-old Detective Raymond Holt. He heard the familiar buzz of the receiver, and his colleague, Davey Miller, started talking, his thick New York accent filling the police car he was sitting in. ‘Hey homo, just had a call in from the capt’n, there’s been reported suspicious activity in an alleyway around the corner from that bakery we stopped at last week. Do you mind going and checking it out? Me and Jones are gonna stop at the bar on the way home and pick up some ladies, and since you’re not into that,” as Davey said this, Holt could hear Jason Jones snickering in the background, and he sighed. “we thought who better to do the job than you?” Holt paused for a minute, wondering if he should do as the man requests or tell him no just because of his subtle mockery of his sexuality, and then realised there was no point because the close-mindedness of his colleagues was irreversible. “Of course. I will arrive at the destination as soon as possible. Have a good night, Miller.” Holt pressed the button on the receiver that stopped all communications for the night, it was almost the end of his shift and he was sure this call was just like many they had been getting recently, a false distraction so youths can go and vandalise the point police officers were keeping watch at. He reversed out of the parking space, counting the manoeuvres as he did them, just as he counted his steps, and drove off towards the bakery.

As he drove, he hummed Pachelbel’s Canon to himself and turned on the window wipers as it had started to rain. ‘What an inconvenient time for the clouds to release its rainwater.’ Holt mumbled, driving through a puddle and splashing the car. After a few more moments of humming and avoiding puddles, he saw the luminous sign of Sal’s Bakery and pulled over. He grabbed his umbrella from the back seat and prepared himself for the rain to instantly hit his face once he opened the car door. It was starting to get heavier and heavier as the seconds passed so he quickly decided to just run over to the dark alleyway to see if anything was there. With the rain splashing on his skin, almost hurting, and his clothes quickly becoming soaked, he turned on his flashlight to inspect the alleyway.

At first, there was nothing to see but empty beer cans and takeaway bags but then he spotted what looked like a blanket, and it was covering something. Something that was moving, and was emitting sounds that could only be identified as a soft crying. Holt’s curiosity got the better of him and he swiftly moved towards whatever the blanket was hiding beneath it. ‘Hello?’ he said, tentatively peeling the drenched cover away. What Detective Raymond Holt saw next was something he could never have been prepared for, no matter how many seminars he took. Sitting there, curled up in a ball and soaking wet, crying and quietly pleading for help, was a little boy.

He looked no older than the age of five, and once he saw that someone had found him, he scrambled away, ‘Don’t hurt me, please!’ were the words that came from him, barely loud enough that Holt could hear. ‘I didn’t do anything! Promise!’ Holt’s heart broke for the child. ‘Who could do this to such a small, helpless boy?’ He thought, while offering his hand out to him. ‘Don’t fret, child, I won’t hurt you.’ He gave the frightened boy a small smile and took out some breath mints that he had in his pocket, just in case he ever had to attend an important meeting. ‘See, I have breath mints! How exciting! Would you like one?” he offered the packet, his torch shining on the opening of the space he had hidden in. Slowly, a small hand poked out of the space, and then his head came out, allowing Holt to see that the boy had bright brown eyes and thick curly hair, that looked like it hadn’t been cut or even trimmed in quite some time. ‘Yes please,’ he whispered, giving the older man a small grin, revealing a quite adorable tooth gap. (Not that he would ever admit that something was adorable out loud, of course.) He took the breath mint from Holt’s hand, squeaking a quick ‘thank you’ and popped it in his mouth. ‘While you’re enjoying that, why don’t you come and sit in the car with me? It will be drier, I can take you somewhere safe, and you can possibly tell me how you got here in the first place!’ he stood up and held out his hand to the young boy, gesturing for him to stand up. He knelt on his knees and tried to get up, but he was too weak. A frown appeared on Holt’s face when he realised the child couldn’t get up, and bent over, taking him into his arms and carrying him over to the car. 

The rain had settled slightly, but since it was still quite heavy, the Detective decided against driving, especially with a minor in the vehicle. ‘So, child, do you have a name?’ he turned around and looked at the boy in the back seat, with a fresh blanket that Holt had saved for emergencies wrapped around him. ‘I don’t think I have one, dad doesn’t call me by anything, he calls me mean names.’ as he said that, his face screwed up and a tear escaped from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. ‘Clear trauma due to bad parenting, most likely punished for showing emotion. Obvious anger has been taken out on the child resulting in unpredictable behaviours.’ Holt thought, frowning at the distress even the mentioning of what his name is, causes. ‘We should give you a name then!’ Holt tried to lighten the mood. ‘Have you got anything in mind?’ the boy shook his head ‘I don’t know any names, I have no friends, can you help me?’ the older man looked quite sad about what had been said when he thought up of a few names. ‘How about... Arnold?’ a quick shake of his head dismissed that suggestion ‘Gregory?’ another head shake. ‘Hm, how about…’ He quickly thought of the first name that came into mind, his middle name. ‘Jacob? How do you feel about Jacob?’ the boy’s face instantly brightened. ‘I love it! Thank you!’ Jacob smiled at Holt with that same grin he did not that long before and his heart melted. ‘Well Jacob, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Detective Raymond Holt.’ He gave the newly named boy a small smile and put his hand out for a handshake, a show of how absolutely ecstatic he was to meet him. ‘Nice to meet you too, Ray-Man!’ He put his small hand in his as Holt told him not to call him Ray-Man ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I should have the next chapter up soon, but for now, tell me what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
